Doctor Who Adventures of the 13th Doctor
by AltoFlute
Summary: This is an Anthro version of Doctor who. This follows the story of the Adventures with the 13th Doctor, or the Australian Doctor or the Unlucky 13th Doctor! Fighting Daleks, and Cyberman, saving the human race, and developing love along the way! It begins with the Regeneration from the 12th Doctor to the 13th Doctor!
1. Doctor Who -S1E1- Daleks Underground P1

Walking around the control panel of the Tardis, the Time and Relative Dimension in Space. The Doctor's Space Ship, and or Time traveling machine. The Doctor knew what was going on. He was about to go into Regeneration. Remembering his transition from 10th to 11th, he realizes that this would destroy the Tardis. This regeneration felt especially weird. He let his last companion go home a few weeks ago, and he has been on his own since.

Currently flying in-orbit around the Earth, he put his paw on the keys of the Tardis, and slid it gently across the panel, and too it off the panel. "Last touch." he spoke in a draft oldish voice. He looked at his paw, seeing the golden regeneration fluid glow through his paw, and sighed. He felt an earge seep through him and then closed his eyes.

Slowly beginning to glow, The Doctor felt his regeneration happening, he opened his eyes one last time, looking at the Tardis's beauty, and smile before the glowing energy seeped through his head, and paws shooting out like fire. It melt the railings and caused sparks to fly everywhere, blowing out hole in the windows at the doors. The Tardis started whooshing, beginning to fall towards Earth. and Finally, The Doctor transformed into a 22 year old, Australian Husky, and wolf Mixed Time Lord. He fell to the ground after the regeneration had finished, and coughed.

The Doctor looked around seeing the Tardis burning, and he stood up quickly looking over him self. "Arms.. yes! Paws, yes! Legs.. Oh, quite tall it looks it." he said in a young soothing voice then said. "Ears, nose, eyes, mouth, chin.. ehh... Hair?" he pulled down some hair and threw a mini-fit "I'm still not a Chinook dog..." he said, and then thought for a moment Looking at the fire, he had a grin on his face, and turn back towards the console, pulling levers and switches to try to stabilize the Tardis from crashing into anything important, He looked at the monitor seeing the patj he was going and smiled, then yelled out "Kumbaya!"

In Northern England, it was all quiet morning, clouds insight of the small town called Alnwick. A young girl woke up in the morning, and stretched out, Another day in school, another boring life. She got dressed, even changing underwear and everything, did her hair, a little bit of make-up, ate breakfast, and was now out to her car. She got into her 2006 Sudan, and revved up the engine before starting it up finally.

-In The Sky, Tardis-  
The Doctor fell to the ground in the Tardis chuckling madly. He got back up, and started to figure out where he was going to land again, "Alnwick, England." He said and smiled. The Tardis burned up quickly as it hit the Earth's Atmosphere, and began to fall towards the ground. Quickly the Doctor got to the two doors of the Tardis, and opened one, holding on tightly to the other one, He really barely saw nothing but fire, but he saw the beauty of Planet Earth and smiled. He was suddenly thrown back when the Tardis struck something. He stood up, and ran over the the console. "Oppose." he said seeing it was the U.N.I.T. Communication's Satellite.

A call on the phone in the Tardis sort of noted to him that this was true. He went over to it, holding onto the console tightly, and picked up the phone "Yess?" He said and a cheery voice.

"Doctor, did you just.. wait, Are you the Doctor?" said a female voice.

"Why yep, that's me!" he said in a regular voice now.

"Regeneration cycle, nice. Anyways, I think you just hit our Communication satellite." The Voice replied back

"Yep. I'll be crashing in Alnwick, Northern England If you want to find me." he said and then hung up without a reply from her. He started to stabilize the Tardis so he wouldn't crash with a bang, but more of a sudden hit.

Within a few minute, Alnwick was now insight of a small object crashing to earth very quickly, and people who saw it, walking started to panic a bit, and run, not knowing whats going to happen. Sophia was wondering why everyone was freaking out, and didn't mind. She drive past a stop intersection that she was stopped at. and was soon face to face with the object everything was running at. She screeched her tires as a roaring sound came from the ground, and smoke coming from it, She swerved to the left, slamming into a power pole, and got out quickly before anything happened.

The Tardis had landed. The Doctor released his grasp from the Tardis, and he heard the screeching tires, and the crash. And quickly ran to the door. The Tardis would have to be remodeled again, and he sighed at this. But he ran out the doors, and closed them, coughing from the smoke, and he ran out from the smoke towards the sound. When ran out from the smoke, some of it came with him, and he saw the car that crashed, seeing someone outside. And Ran over to her saying "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine I'm jus-" She paused when she looked at him, sort of in a daze on how handsome he was "Very fine, very very fine." she said.

"Awesome!" he said in a cheery voice now, and heard the thundering of a helicopter. "One second." He said, and ran back towards the smoke, into the smoke, and then into the Tardis, He ran up to the phone and called the female "Do not pick up my Tardis, I don't like being picked up!" He said, and put the phone back, then ran out of the Tardis, seeing the Helicopter over head, and then move down slightly.

A small arms UNIT team came down from ropes from the Helicopter, and greeted the Doctor, shaking their hands "Good to see you guys again, yes,yes I'm different, don't mind me. NOW!" He said and pulled out the sonic Screwdriver, and headed over to the girl He pointed it at her, and scanned her real quick, getting information about her, and nodded putting the Screwdriver away. Sophia a bit scarred.

"you guys, take care of Sophia Barrow here" Sophia got a look on her face, she never told him her name. "And maybe get her car fixed up, and I'll be just fine." he said and looked back at Sophia and winked at her, and that gave her a weak smile, and the UNIT team came over to her, meeting her, and shaking her hand. Then helped her out.

The Doctor looked at the helicopter, and waved at it, telling it that they could take the Tardis now to get it out of the way of people so people can continue to commute in the small town. Once it was moved, and Sophia was helped out with, The Doctor just sort of walked around, not knowing what to do. He did program the Tardis to remodel again, and give him self a different screwdriver, he was taller than before, and had larger paws, he couldn't deal with the current Screwdriver, and got a new one.

A tad bit later into the Wednesday morning, he saw Sophia again. Then she saw him, and smiled at him a bit, and then crossed the street quickly, and gave him a surprise hug. The Doctor was in a bit of a Shock, and then he hugged her back. Once she let go of him, she asked him "That was really nice of you to help me."

The Doctor smiled at her and said "Well you're welcome." he said back to her, in an Australian Accent.

Sophia pondered for a moment then went and asked him "So what are you... I know you're not Human. No one can just know a person in one second." she said and chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I'm The Doctor." he replied to her.

"Well you don't seem like a Doctor."

"Well... not a Human doctor anyways, not even a Doctor anywhere. Scarrow, Midnight, Gallifrey which is where I'm from." he explained

"Where is Gallifrey? Never heard that City before." she wondered

"Oh, Gallifrey is a planet in the constellation of kasterborous, far away from here. 250 Million Light years to be exact." he said and chuckled.

"So, you're an Alien?" Sophia asked

"Well, I guess you can say so." he said and smiled at her.

* * *

**-All stories are in two parts, spoilers ;)**


	2. Doctor Who -S2E1- Daleks Underground P2

It was not long later when the Doctor and Sophia were walking together down the street "So.. if you're an Alien... How can you speak english so well?"

"Oh, it's this thing in the Tardis, translate any language in the whole universe!" he said, and smiled at her.

"Any language?" she repeated

"Yep, French, Russian, English, Arcturan, Gallifreyan, even baby." he said and smiled again.

"Baby?" she questioned

"Yep!" he replied back, and the two kept walking.

The Doctor ended up walking Sophia all the way home, before they talked again. "Sophia, What year is it?" he asked

"2016" she said, and smiled at him.

"Ahh," he said and smiled "I'll have to remember that." He said and smiled.

"You sound familiar..." she said now thinking about it.

"Hmm?" he said, not paying attention now, just looking at the house she lived in.

"I said, you sounded familiar." Sophia repeated.

"Ahh. I don't know what you're talking about, never been in this form before." He said and chuckled, and raised his eye brows "So!" he said and walked into her house. She thought it was rude, and huffed closing the door.

"This place has a basement doesn't it?" he asked, and tapped a few times.

"Yeah, why? Is it a good thing?"

"Could be, I don't know. I don't have a screwdriver to find out." he said and chuckled.

"Is that the thing you pointed at me, making that whizzing sound?" Sophia asked

"Why yes! Scientific Sonic Screwdriver, also a good weapon. NOW!" he said, and went towards the stairs in the basement. "Imma check out the basement!" he said, and slid down the stair railing "Kumbaya!" he said as he went down, and fell onto the basement floor once there.

Sophia only giggled a bit, and walked down the stairs like a normal person would "Dun-goofed up huh?" she asked

The Doctor stood up quickly brushing off the dust from his other form's suit, hasn't changed it yet. "Mind me, once we head up, we head out and find me something that'll suit my style." he said in his young accent, and looked around the basement, turning on the lights as he walked by them without even thinking about it.

Sophia only chuckled, and looked at the wine room for some reason it looked weird. she shrugged it, and walked behind the Doctor before they finally did a full circle around the basement. "mind me, if I check that wine room?" he asked

"Sure." Sophia said, and went over to it, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't let her.

The doctor went up to it after being a bit curious, and tapped it slightly. and listened to the door to hear anything in the background. One faint familiar sound shot him back, and grabbed Sophia's hand "Time to go!" he said, and ran up the stairs, dragging her along with him. He ran as quick as he could with her, out of the home, and into town to get to the Tardis, hoping it's done.

"What's wrong with the Wine room?" she asked the Doctor, running with him.

"Do not go into that room, ever. not until I've done something with it." The Doctor said, and ran up to the Tardis, and unlocked it, he tried to push the door open, but instead slammed his face against the door. And saw it open outwards and said "That's new." Then pulled the door, and ran into the Tardis, Sophia bluntly went in as well, and just stopped in her tracks. The Doctor looked at her and said "Yes, Bigger on the inside, it's just a wooden police box, don't leave through those doors, or stand near them while it's moving!" he said, and admired the beauty of the new Doctor, He saw his new sonic sitting on a lever and said "Ah!" it fit his hand perfectly, and he set it in his pocket "Remind me about the suit later." he said pointing at her, and started flipping levers, and pressing buttons, and the Tardis came to live, and made the infamous Tardis sound as it moved. The Tardis had an all new control system, but The Doctor already knew what was what, without even thinking about it. Being clever is good. The Tardis had 3 engines now, One for the Past, one for the Present, One for the Future, the one for the Present was the current one moving. The 3 engine panels formed a Triangle, and in the Center was a pillar with Tv's on them, that showed what was out side from any angle of the Tardis, helped when there is danger outside. The Entire Tardis had a blue tint to it, with some white along with it, giving it a nice sensation.

His screwdriver was a bit different story. Instead of it being long and green, it was larger in width, and being larger in length as well, the top of it was Orange, and had red and blue stripes on it, With a few stars at the end. "Australian!" he yelled, and then quickly flipped another switch, and brought the Tardis to a halt. 

As the newly modeled Tardis, landed near her house. He quickly went into a backroom and found stuff he would wear. He wore a black fedora, wearing a purple shirt, with a dusty jacket on, Black pants, and as the 11th Doctor called it, sandshoes. He came out quickly, ran past Sophia, and out the door, and Sophia followed along and saw that they had moved. "But.. that's not possible!" she exclaimed to the doctor.

"Timey Wimey sort of stuff, come along now, Sophia!" He said, running back into her house, and down the basement, took her long enough to get down there her self. The Doctor was standing at the Door, and scanned it with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Knew it." he said and looked over at Sophia

"Knew what?" she asked

"This door, this very door. that is not your wine room, this is more like a Dalek Door." he said.

"Dalek?"

"Daleks are fierce creatures in robotic machines, they look like big pepper shakers." he said and laughed a bit at this, and then heard a bang come from the door, He went up to the door and put his ear on it and head 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Doctor backed up, and pointed his sonic Screwdriver at the door, which caused sparks to fly, and the door opened very slightly, and then a Dalek pushed through. yelling repeatedly "EX-TER-MINATE! EX-TER-MINATE!"

"Shut up!" He yelled at the Dalek which caused the Dalek to freeze.

"You, are, The Doctor. You will be Exterminated!" The Dalek said to him

"No." the Doctor replied

"What, is the meaning of this?!" The Dalek yelled at him.

"Pay-back" he said, and pointed the screwdriver at the Dalek, and caused it to glow orange out of the top of it, at the Dalek and the Dalek screamed, before being pushed into the chamber and exploded. "Not having it with you guys, not this time!" He yelled at the Dalek while it still tried to speak, and shut the door, locking it and he then looked at Sophia, who was widened in her eyes watching what had happened.

"So, this is my life." he said and laughed, causing her to laugh afterwards. "It's best we lock the basement, and no one comes here. Not until Unit is back." he said and walked out with her from the basement.

The Doctor walked up to the Tardis, and looked at her. "So yeah, I'm off." he said and Sophia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm off, saving other planets, creating new species, i'I've done it before, really fun." he said and laughed. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked her and smiled. "Someone once told me, to never travel alone, I need someone with me all the time... I guess, I could use someone now." he said and smiled at her.

Sophia had to decline the offer from the Doctor. "Sorry.. I still have school to attend and everything.." he said.

"Oh, don't worry. This thing." he said leaning on the Tardis door. "Can also travel in time, end of the world, birth of the Earth, You could be back the second we left." he said and smiled at her.

"Dangerous?" she asked

"Oh yes." he replied to her

Sophia thought for a moment, then looked at him and smiled. "deal then!" she said happily.

The Doctor smiled at her, and opened the door, letting her in first, and he walked in as well, closing the door behind him. "Now the... where to first?" he asked smiling.

"Anywhere?" she asked

"Yep!"

"Anytime?"

"Ohh yes!" he said and smiled at her.

"Alright..." she thought for a moment then said "The beginning of earth, 4.4 Billion years ago?"

The Doctor nodded "It's 5.3 Billion years old, but same difference." he said and then flipped a few levers and said "Beginning of Earth!" he said, and started to flipped levers, and buttons, causing the Tardis to rumble slightly, as he was using the path console tower.


End file.
